Kuroiyasha13
Deshawn Jones (born June 7, 1995), known professionally as kuroiyasha13 (黒い夜叉), is a Mangaka, American rapper, record producer and songwriter from Columbia, South Carolina and is the creator of Yasuke, NORAHASU and many other One-Shots. all of his work is published on Kuroimanga13 website. under the moniker Double D, kuroiyasha13 released his debut album ''CHASUI茶スイ in June 2019. DefaultUniverse kuroiyasha13 as Double D is the co-founder of Columbia based rap duo DeFaultUniverse. They released numerous projects under their independent label Default Universe. CHASUI茶スイ (2019) ' CHASUI is the debut album/one-shot by kuroiyasha13 known also as Double D.''' Story & Art By kuroiyasha13, CHASUI (茶スイ) follows the story of Kasano Asa, the weather girl of a Japanese weather forecast Weather Girl 13. This shy and timid girl's life changes when she and her sexually abusive boyfriend visit a tea/sex shop at a red light district. The album CHASUI is greatly influenced by Japanese subculture Pinkeiga (Pink Filmピンク映画) and Ero-Guro (エログロ). It's a full-length Sex/Horror concept album telling tales variating from erotic fetishes to disturbing and grotesque imagery of sexual behavior and decadence within society. released June 7, 2019 Cover Art By kuroiyasha13 Story and Art By kuroiyasha13 All Tracks Produced By POTTYmouth Bastard Recorded By Dawson Jones @ pleasure room 13 Mixed & Mastered By Dawson Jones @ pleasure room 13 Influences n/a Discography * 幸福 - Koufuku (2017) * d a n n y (2018) * CHASUI - 茶スイ (2019) Manga * Year//Yes (2015) Synopsis: Higurashi Tei life becomes adherent when a paranormal pathogen annihilates 25% of each country’s population. An anonymous organization declares that all governmental power is now cleansed from Earth provided humankind an opportunity to live a life of Free Will. They created an international policy across the globe called O.G.A. (obedient gene assessment) which states that no matter what command or order an individual is giving they must reply with a yes and perform that action/task if they refuse that person DIES.4 * 野良蓮 - NARAHASU (2015 - 2016) Synopsis: the story follows Inoue Hikōhasu, who takes a dive into the past reminiscing the time of his youth which made him the peace-loving man of the Meiji era. * Yasuke - 弥助 (2016 - ) Synopsis: Bored with his everyday life. Uchida Yasuke joins a mysterious girl called Tachibana Enko as she travels in search for her clan's guardian spirit Karajishi, who went missing centuries ago. * Sakura JUNHA!//「さくらジュンハ!」 (2018) Synopsis: After the death of Toshiba Shinsui, his son Kiro Shinsui undergoes esoteric rituals to resurrect his father and the victim to his unorthodox experiments is a schoolgirl and love interest of Shinsui, Tomoe Kuriyama. * Tsuki - 月 (2018) Synopsis: Tsukiyo Kaji, is a Noroijin (accursed one) in search for a Man named Yato. Her search leads her to a temple where the head monk Inun requests her help In defeating Kirara a corrupted Miko who is cursed by the Nine-tailed Fox. * 九字切りもんじゅ - Kuji-Kiri Monju (2018 - END) Synopsis: the story follows teenage second-year Ayashiro Monju who, after fighting with local yankii falls into a death coma by suffocating from a drink of water. He awakens in a room with 4 other people and is selected as a candidate to become the next onmyouji and, whoever is chosen gets resurrected. Category:Manga